The Great Wars
by Ondrejx
Summary: In the land of Madrigal, 3 vagrants must become heores for the upcoming war of the PKers and the heroes
1. Meet Azzuma and Estella

_**Chapter 1**_

He ran through the pumpkin fields of saint morning, yelling for help, as the monsters chased him. It all started when he met this one girl, a acrobat by the name of Estella, in the lawolf fields, sitting there alone cradling her leg. He walked over to see what had happened and she showed him the long gash going down her leg. She said the bleeding had stopped so he sighed in relief. He asked what he could do to help but she didn't reply. He started to get worried after he saw she was turning pale, so he picked her up and took her to flaris in search of a skilled assist, known as Epione. She was starting to cough and say all sorts of nonsense about what happened but it all sounded like gibberish due t her constant stammering. The only words he could make out were "Pumpkin" and "Fire". By the time he made it to flaris the guards told him it was too late for entry aver since the, "Murder of the Night" where many citizens were harmed and/or killed by a rouge billposter and a crazy Elementor. The guards told him he could stay in the outhouse where late travelers could stay for the night. He begged the guards if they could let him slip through but they declined and said they'd lose their jobs or be under arrest for allowing it. The guards, taking pity on him, gave him a small med kit. He cursed and dragged Estella inside. There were 5 people inside of the house, 3 vagrants, a knight and a blade, none of which could help her. He used the med kit, which, pathetically, fixed her voice, which was useless because she had blacked out after a couple minutes of being carried. He put a blanket over her and walked over to where he was told to sleep. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

He dreamt of what happened to Estella, which was a bit gruesome for half of them, but none of them explained her ending up by the lawolf hill. One was her getting attacked by a guy with a pumpkin mask who lit his weapon on fire and getting cut in the leg. The others apparently involved rape and so on. He woke up to the sound of the breakfast bell in the house and headed for the bathroom. He washed off and headed to go get Estella and move out. He snagged some breakfast from someone else and walked out into the city. Epione was said to be there for three days, which meant she was leaving soon. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch her on time. If he were right, she'd be getting one breakfast in her guilds house. The one bad thing was that he wasn't close with any guild members so getting to speak with Epione was gonna be hard. He passed a bunch of scams said to help her but he didn't believe a word they were saying. He finally found the guilds house and was told by other vagrants who tried to get in that it was dangerous because the guards don't like vagrants inside. He kept walking to the door and knocked. A guard opened the door and frowned, "Not another dumb vagrant. What is your excuse for interrupting Epione's goodbye party? Another, 'I need buffs from the greatest' crap? Speak"

"I need Epione to heal my... uhh… friend here. She's really injured and keeps stammering and shaking, I'm getting worried" He showed the guard Estella's leg that had been gashed. The guard didn't believe it. "And why not find another assist, kid? There are many here. Now run along and go try some other stupid guards patience.

He said, "This one is serious, she's starting to get a fever. I beg of you to let us in." The guard did a couple vital tests on her and began to believe the vagrant. "Say kid what's her name?"

"Estella, she told me"

"And yours"

"Azzuma"

"You may enter, Lady Epione wishes to see this, Estella. But, be polite, they don't have arrogance for the rude."

"Yes sir"

He entered into the room and politely bowed before the Guild leader, Kingchaos. "I am grateful that i have been invited into this house, Sir Chaos, my friend here is-"

Kingchaos cut him off, "Yes the guard told us of this tragedy, and Epione is over there on the couch enjoying her cake."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Chaos, kid"

Sure thing, sir... I mean Chaos"

Epione examined the vagrant and frowned. "Her gash was burnt shortly after the attack and she has a cut on her back, probably made by a mothbee, she'll live after the potion has done it's job, she'll be fine in a couple of hours if not thirty minutes. You're lucky you found her when you did, or she would have died."

"Really? Where'd the burns come from, lady Epione?"

"Probably a pumpkin head in saint morning, what she was doing there, i don't know."

"Thank you, lady Epione."

Azzuma bowed and started to take Estella to her home; besides, he had to get his job quick before another trouble started. He finally got her home and placed her in bed, she woke up for a few seconds and wheezed the words, "Thank You".

Azzuma smile and walked off to the lawolfs.

Estella woke up and remembered two things. One was the hero who saved her and two was the box she lost in the fields. She ran downtown to see if she could find her new friend, and there he was, sitting in front of a billposter, learning some crap about the jobs. She decided she'd get into the conversation and walked up to the group then sat down. The first thing she heard was Azzuma saying, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty". She playfully punched him in the shoulder and started laughing.

"So your the one who found me in the fields, hmm?"

"Maybe"

"Whatcha doing here anyway?"

"He's teaching me the classes, so far I like billposters."

"What do you think I should be?"

"Jester, they suit you."

"How?"

"Funny and like to hit people."

They both laughed and then she told him about the missing box.

"I must have dropped it while I was running, please help me find it, it's very important."

"I guess, where is it?"

Pumpkin town"

"Okay, I guess I'm going"


	2. Meet Azzure and Inkky

Chapter 2

The flight to saint morning wasn't too beautiful. It rained half the way; they were attacked by a couple of mothbees and ended up crash-landing in the dirt at the front of a tan, stonewall. Azzuma got up first from the crash then went to help Estella.

"You okay?" he asked, "I hate those dumb bees, always trying to get you from behind."

"Yah, I'm fine, Azzuma, mind if i call you zuma?" she replied, "We should get some of those heal things in the shop before we get going."

"okay, you get the food, I'll get the armor."

They met up at the exit of the city and traded what they needed. Azzuma put on the armor and said, "Holy crap this thing is tight, I can hardly breathe"

"I think it looks cute", she said, "Plus this set looks weird."

After their conversation, the started walking to pumpkin town. They passed bangs, mias, and flybats. They reached the town and entered. "Think we should split up?" Azzuma suggested, "we could cover more ground. If anything goes wrong, yell."

"Okay, I guess."

Estella walked off to the houses while Azzuma headed for the Pumpkin fields.

In the fields, it smelt of rotten pumpkins and death. Azzuma walked through the fields and turned to the sound of something moving. Out of nowhere a gang of Mr. Pumpkins appeared, rushing for Azzuma. He started to run for his life, yelling "Estella!" but she didn't show up. Just as the giant was about to attack the assist, a staff flew through the air, hitting the giant in the head as it fell down. The other Pumpkin heads looked around stunned and surprised. Azzuma looked up at the hill where he saw a mage. "YES! It is time to be saved by the might... Azzure!"

"Thanks man" Azzuma said, "good thing you showed up."

"Your welcome assist" Azzure replied, hands on his hips, "Fear not for I am the hero known as Azzure the all mighty!"

Azzure slid down the hill and helped up Azzuma.

"Uhm, you can take on the giant again right?"

"WHY YES!"

"Then turn around"

Azzure turned around and look at the angry giant and his army. "I have an idea."

Azzuma said, "Let's run."

They started running through the fields jumping over the fences when Azzuma tripped on a small box. "Aha!" He said, then got up and ran for the town. "Estella! Time we get out of here!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the town.

"I have an idea." Estella said, "Maybe we can hide on the roof and attack from up there."

"Worth a shot," Azzuma said.

He helped Estella onto the roof and told Azzure to climb for himself.

Estella started to prepare her yo-yos while Azzuma started getting ready for an aerial attack. Azzure was drooling over Estella... "Azzure, start using spells, we're a bit screwed right now. And stop mental raping Estella!"

"I was not"

"Right..."

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Estella and started picking off the pumpkins.

"Fine", Azzuma jumped off the roof onto the giants back and started smashing at his head. Azzure was taking them on with water spells.

ten minutes passed when they finally finished fighting. By that time they had leveled ten times. "That-" Azzuma said while he smashed the last one's head, "-was fun. What next?"

The next day, Azzuma showed up to Azzure and Estella to show them what he had bought. "This better be good, Estella and I are going somewhere later", Azzure said, "so what'd you get?"

Azzuma held up his tickets to Coral Island and gave both of them a letter with it. "Got 'em in the mail, plus I had to deliver this mail..." Azzuma grumbled, "Oh hell, we should go to get to 60 guys, so we can become our classes. Just 10 more levels to go."

"Nice, Azzuma, We'll get ready soon," Estella said, "Meet you two there"

"See ya guys there" And then, Azzuma disappeared.

It was a couple hours before they became sixty and began to split up into their quests. Azzuma got lucky and found his Guardian Knuckle before going and also managed to snatch about four million penya in the area. Estella got a Guardian Bow and her yo-yos, while; Azzure only got a random staff and four million penya. Azzuma went for the drillers ASAP because there was going to be a hold up on monsters because rush hour was coming soon. It took him a couple minutes to get what he needed with his friends and they went their separate ways until their jobs. Estella easily found Ren and Sisif, while, Azzure found his feather and the perfume. Azzuma was having a bit of trouble finding the steamwalkers. He had been searching for some time and was getting tired until, he found a guide who was standing outside darkon. Sadly, it was a scam and he cursed to the guide and flew off. "This is hopeless," He said, "I'll never find them."

Just as he said that he heard a scream coming from the lake by Darkon one. He rushed there as fast as he could and saw a mercenary, girl hiding behind a tree from what seemed to be an elementor. "Hey, You!" He yelled to the elementor, "Who do you think you are!"

The elementor laughed and replied, "The name's Inkky, others call me Ink because that's all they can say before they die." And with that he said, "Who are you? Some kind of hero, because you seem pretty weak compared to me". He continued laughing and stepped closer to the mercenary.

"After her, your next kid, so I'll be fair. Here's your head start." before Azzuma could do anything, the tree lit on fire, burning the mercenary to death, "Head start's over." and he walked towards Azzuma.

Just then, as Inkky shot a fireball at Azzuma, a shield came flying through the air and deflected the hit. Inkky cursed. Out of nowhere, a knight fell from a nearby tree and attacked Inkky. The mage deflected hit his staff and punched the knight in the gut. The knight returned the blow in the face and kicked Inkky to the ground. Inkky cursed and started to run away while the knight stood there laughing. "He'll never learn, now will he", The knight said, "That I don't allow murderers around these parts."

"Who are you? Some superhero?"

"If want to call me that, okay. My name is Themuffinman, Defender of Madrigal."

"Mind if I call to TMM?"

"Not at all. What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for the Steamwalkers."

"Their over there." He indicated a lake where there were at least ten steamwalkers roaming. "You are going to be a billposter i see"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I can help with the boss if you would like."

"There's a boss?"

"Yes, and he isn't too easy."

"Okay then, thanks for your help, TMM." Azzuma said, "I guess I'll meet you at this boss."

"Till then, kid, till then."

And with that Azzuma went on his way.

"Son of a bitch!" Azzuma yelled when he saw the Venel Guardian, the boss he had to fight, "You sure I gotta fight that thing?"

"Yes, Azzuma, fight it now, talk later." Themuffinman said.

Azzuma slowly approached the monster, which stood four times his height with the head of a lion, body of a human and the legs of a goat. It roared at the sight of Azzuma's approach. He walked closer and closer to the monster, knuckle and shield ready. The beast roared and slashed it's claws at him. Azzuma ducked and tumbled to avoid the attack but it got him in the back. He got up and charged but the beast kicked him down, picked him up and threw him into the wall. Azzuma was stunned for a second but he caught himself after he saw the monster get closer and closer. He got up and punched it so hard in the leg it crippled over and Azzuma got it straight in the head, putting it out of consciousness. Azzuma acted fast and killed it, getting what he needed, the heart. He took a deep breath and started to head for the job heroes. "Finally... Done..." Azzuma panted, "now to meet the others in Flaris." Before he left Themuffinman handed him a small box.

"Open it in town." He said, "it'll be useful later on"

"I will."

"One last thing."

"What?"

"If you see Inkky and your ready to take him on, don't."

"Yes sir."


	3. The Forest of Stories

**_Chapter 3_**

"Wow, Estella, I can't believe, Chaos and Epione accepted to helping us level up. I mean, hell, we're 75. The downside, I look like a fool in this armor. But, Estella, you look great. And Azzure, still up to the challenge with that armor i see." Azzuma smiled and started to get ready to leave Darkon Town, "Ready for the swamp and the forest guys?"

"Hell, yes!" Azzure said, "I was born ready!"

"I guess I'm ready too." Estella said

The trio of young heroes set off into the caves towards the swamps of Darkon Three. The first thing they met on the way out was a couple of the Hoppre, roaming around. Azzuma challenged the first on, beating it senseless with his knuckle. Azzure, in another fight, in the middle of a water spell, froze his hand to the back of the Hoppre that jumped at him. It was running and hopping crazily as Azzure hung onto the Hoppre's back. "Will somebody freaking help me!", he yelled, "This thing is too fast!"

Estella tangled its legs up with her yo-yos while Azzuma tried to stun it. "Your welcome, Azzure the all mighty." Azzuma mockingly bowed to Azzure with a smile on his face, "Now I think we're ready for the forests. While you were playing rodeo with that thing, Estella and I were able to get us enough experience. Ready to head out guys?"

"Sure thing, General Azzuma," Azzure said, "Lead us to the forest."

"I'm ready too." Estella said.

And they started to walk off to the jungle.

"This place sucks..." Estella commented, "Can we hurry up and find those dumb tikis. We're almost eighty."

"They should be down this pa... There we go." Azzuma said, "Down the path."

"Those things don't look to nice", Estella said, "I think it's time they learnt their manners."

After finishing her sentence, she lounged at the Watanka nearby and strangled him with her yo-yos. The others, which were surrounding them, noticed and rushed in to attack. "Nice going." Azzure whispered, "Now we have to fight off all of these-"

Before he could finish his sentence, all the watanka dropped dead or were weakened extremely from some a volley of arrows. There was rustling in the trees and Azzure caught a glimpse of a figure jumping from tree to tree. They saw the giant watanka fall and die as it arrived with a sword in it's back. They started hearing something running fast through the forest, stepping on dry leaves. Another volley of arrows, and another pile of dead watanka. Their drops were everywhere on the path. The last watanka standing was killed by a mix of arrows and a shadowy figure who charged straight at it. "Holy Sh-" Azzuma was about to say when the two figure dropped from the trees. There was a ranger and a blade, both glowing with blue aura. Out of nowhere stumble a billposter.

"Who are you two?" Estella mumbled, "Why is that billposter looking so sick?"

"We'll explain later." The ranger assured, "We need to get out of here quick though, we have a couple of murderers on our tail."

With that, they followed the mysterious figures through the forest to a cave, which looked like it was man-made.

"So, would you mind explaining what's going on?" Azzure asked, "Because i would really like to know."

"My name is Ankou, known for my boss-related name. This blade is Aiden." The ranger said, "We were part of a group of heroes who fought in the Great War. The Great War for those of you, who don't know, was between Darkon, Flaris and Saint Morning. It all started when the Pkers came along, they caused the war through lies and the mayors, foolish minds. They had murdered many people in all three nations and if caught had told them that they were sent by Flaris and so on. The Darkon mayor was so pissed off at the other nations for this "Assassination attempt" that he ordered his top builders to build a second clockworks, this time he added in a control system to it so what happened last time wont happed again." He paused, took a drink from his canteen and continue, "After it's construction, he used it on a test run of the once beautiful Garden of Rhisis which was destroy after the first clockworks. The mayor had a power craving, so he ordered two more clockworks to be assembled and upgrade his first one to "Lord Alpha Clockworks". In about a month he had his own little army of clockworks and decided it was time to attack. Only three groups saw through the mist of lies, TheLightningShard, Hypersound, and FifthDivinity. We all took stations in the various nations. The awful part was that the mayor was attacking his own land. TheLightningShard took Flaris, FifthDivinity took Saint Morning and Hypersound took Darkon. Many innocent people died because of the clockwork attacks and the mayor almost had world domination in his grasp. Until-"

"Until what?" Azzuma asked, extremely interested

"-Until, 'Lord Alpha Clockworks' got the lust of power. He destroyed the mayor and took his army to cause mass destruction. Alpha had burnt down saint morning and injured most of the FifthDivinity members. Epione and Kingchaos were the only ones at good health and fought to get the citizens out. Epione was going crazy with all the healing she had to do at the time. The invasion in Saint Morning lasted a week. A week of fear and suffering. It's next target was Flaris, where Aiden, Themuffinman and I were positioned with whoever we could get to fight. Alpha struck hard and killed most of our fighters but Aiden and I learnt a secret to the clockworks, They had a weak point in their armor, the only issue was getting on their shoulders and shooting the point. They were fast but we were faster, we had climbed the clockworks minions and hit them where it hurt. They fell with a loud creak and broke to hundreds of pieces. In a day we had taken out eight of the monsters, leaving only 3 and Alpha. They retreated to Darkon, which, the group defending it, Hypersound had the weakest amount of members. FifthDivinity and TheLightningShard headed for Darkon for the final fight and it was amazing-"

"We were 'chased' into the forests by the Remaining Clockworks and their Alpha. They were getting cocky and felt a fake victory. Once in the forests, my band of rangers attacked from the trees, which was a good sniping point for their weak spots. The beasts fell as soon as the came, Alpha remained, firing all his weapons and stomping up an earthquake. Aiden sprung from a tree and landed on its neck delivering the final blow. It fell and it caused an amazing earthquake, causing the ground in darkon 3, south from here, to open and pour lava."

"What was the weak spot anyways?" Estella wondered.

"A small hole in their neck where the main wires were." Aiden commented

Ankou got up and walked off to go refill his canteen. Azzuma was stunned by the story. "I- I've had dreams just like that one. Only there was another thing in my dreams. The Pkers were hunted down and killed by a mysterious group of blades that wore nothing but a Cash shop suit."

"How do you know of that group, they were killed afterwards when they went exploring new lands, all records of them were lost."

"I don't really know." Azzuma admitted, "But I also had a dream of an elementor burning down a city and a billposter punching down buildings..."

"I wonder what those mean."

"It means you're a loon, Azzuma." Azzure said smiling.  
>Ankou has just returned from his water run "Can we use any of you blinkwings? We need to meet up with Epione. She can heal, Damien, here. Oh and buy the way, you three should head to the Deadwalderness, the Pkers won't find you guy there for a long while."<p>

"We will." assured Azzuma

"Oh and if you run into a fairy, don't draw any weapons or she'll shoot you dead. If you guys come back to me when your masters, I have cash shop set rewards for you three."

"Oh joy." Azzure said, "I can't wait. Heat, bugs and dirt everywhere."

The group set off through the marshes to the desert where they were to be safe from the roaming Pkers.

"This place sucks," Azzuma, commented, "we've leveled up at least 20 times, we should use those Azria tickets, Azzure, got us."

"I guess." Azzure said, "But what about the Pkers?"

"Bah, not like we're gonna run into them now are we?"

"I guess not."

And they teleported to Azria

"Finally masters!" Azzure yelled as they left the volcano, "Did you guys ever wonder why Rhisis lives in there? Kind of weird isn't it?"

"I think we'll be ready for the upcoming war Ankou and Aiden speak of. Oh! I just remembered I ended up spying on the three main PKers' conversations. The elementor is Inkky, the billposter is Cookie, and the blade, which seemed like the leader, is known as Doughboy. They're planning to start the 'Second Great war' starting with flaris. What's worse is I overheard them saying two words... 'Unleashing' and 'Alpha'."

"This means we're all as good as dead, just great" Azzuma frowned, "Ankou and Aiden are busy hunting down the giants of Shaduwar, Damien is rallying the troops, and we're here, trying not to be dead weight."

"Don't be so negative", Estella laughed, "Themuffinman is gonna help us level to heroes soon, shouldn't be hard, maybe, seeing as there's an event going on, we'll get to ninety in a couple hours."

"Here he is now", Azzure said, "Let's go, I can't wait to kill some PKers soon."

After hours of leveling up, they got to heroes and began to train harder for the war.

They made it to their goal and were rewarded with new armor, ready for the Great War II.


	4. The War Begins

Chapter 4

"Get the hell out here!" Inkky yelled to his crew, "Alpha's almost alive again! The LightningShard won't know what hit them. Cookie, how are the other Clockworks' going? Doughboy, how is the army? And did the agents start the war yet?"

"Alpha's ready for operation." Cookie saluted

"The other Clockworks' are ready for the destruction," Doughboy said, "and the operatives have already began."

"Perfect," Inkky smiled, unlocking Alpha outside Darken, "It's time for things to get fun."

In the forests of Darkon three, LightningShard, FifthDivinity and Hypersound were preparing themselves.

"Hey, fairy Artemis, is Hypersound ready?" Ankou asked, "I have a feeling things are about to get bloody. Kingchaos, you and your guild ready?"

"Hypersound's ready for anything," Artemis smiled.

"FifthDivinity is ready for action." Chaos said

"Azzuma, Estella and Azzure. Here, you'll need these," Ankou said and handed them their new armor. Azzuma got a vampire knuckle and the Grim set. Azzure got the Ancient staff and Estella got the Nation set and Ancient yo-yos.

Just then, a new warrior entered the camp, holding a Kaleonizer and wearing his Knightert set. "Am I too late to join in?" He asked smirking, "The name's Razgul by the way, member of the Raven Tribe."

Just then, the whole camp shook, as if a meteor the size of Flaris had just crashed. "Looks like their here!" Artemis explained as a ranger shot her in the leg, paralyzing her. Before one of the other fairies could respond, she was shot dead. Another fairy was burnt and drowned at the same time.

"Inkky's here I see-" before Aiden could continue, he was stabbed in the back by a blade who replaced the two swords with his Lusaka Crystal Axes. He smiled and walked though the camp, causing up a storm from one axe and burning with the other.

"Stop!" Estella screamed as she grabbed onto Doughboy with her yo-yos, and started swinging him around like a helicopter blade. Doughboy went flying through three trees and crashed into a rock.

"Estella wait!" Azzuma yelled before Inkky hit him in the back with a stone spear. He rolled over and punched him right in the face sending him flying.

Inkky screamed in pain while out of nowhere, Azzuma's mounted dragon heads shot flames at Inkky, burning his armor. "GAHH-" He yelled as he tried to put out the flames with the spell Water Well.

"That's a no-no, Ink's," Azzuma said as he kicked Inkky over into a tree, "It's time you died, you little bitch-" Before he could finish his sentence, Inkky tackled him, making him stumble into a tent.

Meanwhile, Ankou was locked in a firefight with the ranger, hoping from tree to tree while Damien and Themuffinman were holding off the enemies in the camp. The Fairies of Hypersound were caring to the wounds of Artemis and Aiden, who probably had no chance of survival. Azzure was fighting cookie, who was tearing through the camp, laughing as Azzure tried desperately to stop her. Finally Azzure brought down a tree on her, crushing her legs while her finally burnt her under the tree. "Night-Night bitch," he said panting and rushed over to help Estella who was being chased and burnt by Doughboy who was clearly enjoying this. Azzure tackled Doughboy while Estella took the opportunity to finish him.

"Well Inkky, I think it's time we settle the score," Azzuma said as he roundhouse kicked him in the face followed by a series of vital punches, "This is the end..." and he punched Inkky into the sky with such force he could have destroyed Flaris. When Inkky came down, it wasn't hard to tell he was dead. He left a crater six feet deep and his staff was in shards. Azzuma, breathing heavily, ran over to help the others. In the all-out effort, the team of twelve took down the rest of the PKers. But they were relieved too early as Alpha entered the camps, roaring out in anger. "Holy shi-" Azzuma exclaimed before one of the other clockworks smashed him into a tree. Estella and Azzure got to work immediately, Azzure rusting them, Estella hitting them in the weak point. Azzuma got up and charged at Alpha, aided by Damien and Kingchaos. He jumped up, landing on it's shoulder while Damien and Chaos distracted it. Azzuma quickly used Asalraalaikum on the weak spot, which caused the beast to start shivering and breaking into pieces. The other clockworks apparently followed their leader and fell to pieces. Razgul happened to be under one as it fell and was crushed to death under ten tons of metal. "Razgul!" Azzuma yelled as he watched the knight be crush.

Hours later, the group began recovering themselves as they got back together. The only survivors were; Ankou, Damien, Themuffinman, Azzuma, Estella, Azzure, Kingchaos, Epione and a small amount of fairies. "I guess it's time we settle the continents before this happens again. We should also find more members, poor Aiden, he had allot to live for." Themuffinman sighed, "So this is the end of our journeys to defeat the PKers. I think this is the dawn of a new era. I've even heard of new found countries."

"It's been fun," Azzuma, Estella and Azzure said.

"I guess this is good by for now, my family in Flaris must be wondering where i disappeared to," Azzuma said, "Till the next time guys." And Azzuma teleported away as they all went their separate ways.


	5. With an End, There is a New Begining

Epilogue

Far away in a grassland; a vagrant was running for his life from an elementor, running for his life. "Aw crap," He said, standing at the edge of a cliff, the elementor walking closer.

"Sweet dreams, idiot," the elementor said and burnt the vagrant.

Hours later a Billposter walked by and resurrected him smiling and inviting him to the guild.

"The name's Dentasia," she introduced herself, "and welcome to "RIP."


End file.
